


Midnight Remembrance

by lady_of_silver_fountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_silver_fountains/pseuds/lady_of_silver_fountains





	Midnight Remembrance

One night, I was woken up by Thorin; he awoke quite suddenly, and so forcibly, that I had woken up as well. He sat up, and turned his back to me. Even though I could not see his face, I could tell that he was distraught. But before I could speak, Thorin promptly left the room without a word or sound. It was odd for him to do this, he always told me where he was going, but I had no idea where he could've been going at this moment. I assumed that he was going outside, because I knew just as well as anybody that Thorin liked to gather his thoughts alone. But, as his wife, I felt that I needed to at least try and figure out what was disturbing him. After a few minutes, I got out of bed, and grabbed Thorin's fur coat, which he seemed to have forgotten to grab on his way out. I put his coat on, because I was expecting the autumn, night air to be chilling.

Once I exited Erebor, I did not have to go very far. I could see Thorin sitting on a rock, facing the West. I saw a stream of smoke in front of him, indicating that he was smoking. I only saw Thorin smoke once, and it was before we were courting. I didn't need to ask what might have been on his mind, I had all the clues I needed. I approached him from behind, but my boots had alerted him of my presence. I took off Thorin's coat and put it around him. I immediately felt the autumn night chill on my shoulders, but I ignored it, as I spoke, "Don't stay out too late," I reminded him quietly, before turning away.

"You came out here just to bring me my coat?"

I turned back around and saw that he was looking straight down at me, "I thought you'd be cold," I defended, "But, I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine," he assured me, before placing a long kiss on my forehead. I kept my eyes up on him, "You know I'm here if you need someone to listen," I whispered.

Thorin nodded, before taking off his coat and putting it back on me. I soon felt warm again, but puzzled by his gesture. He lightened up under the moonlit sky, and smiled, "I don't want you to be cold, it's not your's for you to suffer...it's mine, for me to remember."

I saddened in sympathy.

"It is hard for me not to look back...but when I see you, I see what I must be grateful for."

I looked up at the sky, the stars were bright and prominent tonight with the moon. I didn’t respond back to Thorin immediately, I felt that he deserved the peaceful silence. Because of this, there was a prolonged pause. The smoke from his pipe kept me awake and warm, but also somewhat clouded the sky.

“I miss them,” Thorin finally said quietly.

I could sense his sadness, his hurt, and his longing. I looked up at him and took his hand. He said it despite the smile that he still held. But moment after moment, his smile slowly dropped, and he tighten his hand around mine.


End file.
